The Notebook
by ChaoticDisaster
Summary: "I can't even begin to understand why I like him, but I just do. I don't get it either. I always fight with him, I always make fun of him. If I like him so much then why do I hurt him?" Kyman oneshot. Please R&R, constructive criticism is welcomed!


**A/N: Okay umm hi guys. I'm not Dead! Yay? Oh so you guys didn't even notice I was gone. Oh well, here is a Kyman oneshot I just thought of. Oh and I bet you sooo love my original title. I've never seen/read the movie/book. Well anyways I hope you like it, please read and review. Constructive Criticism is welcomed and _very very appreciated. _No seriously tell me why my writing sucks! I need to know! Hopefully you guys like this one! R&R Please!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own South Park. South Park belongs to it's rightful owners.**

* * *

Kyle sat on alone on his neatly made bed. His gaze was set on a diary, and this diary wasn't his own. It was Cartman's diary, and why Kyle exactly had it was simple. Kyle and Cartman were arguing about something stupid and Cartman when Cartman stormed off, a notebook fell out. It was a plain black composition notebook.

It was worn out, some of the pages were loose. Kyle skimmed through the worn out notebook. It was filled with hateful things about Jews, mostly Kyle and little random doodles of Kyle getting killed. At least that was what the first half of the notebook was filled with. Kyle turned the page expecting to see some sort of racist remark but he didn't. All he saw was one sloppily written sentence.

**_I don't know why, but I like him._**

Kyle nearly fell off of his bed. _Him? Was Cartman gay? Or was this another one of his stupid plans? _Kyle hesitantly turned the page.

**_I can't believe he doesn't realize it. I know we always argue, but that's because he's a stupid fucking Jew. I can't even begin to understand why I like him, but I just do. I don't get it either. I always fight with him, I always make fun of him. If I like him so much then why do I hurt him? I guess...I guess I realize I won't be able to have him so I shut him out of my life. I wish he knew why._**

Kyle felt bad. He felt guilty, and he didn't know why. It was Cartman that was supposedly "in love" with him, so why did his heart ache. Perhaps he understood Cartman's pain. Perhaps what Cartman confessed was something Kyle had always needed to confess. Perhaps Kyle was also in love with Cartman.

Kyle quickly shook away those thoughts. _In love, and with Cartman? Why not just give me a gun and have me pull the trigger?_ Kyle didn't know what to do. _Maybe Cartman was lying, maybe on the next page it would say "God, I was only kidding! I would never be in love with a stupid Jew!"_. Somehow Kyle knew that wasn't the case.

**_I think about Kyle a lot. I remember when he moved to San Francisco. I remember the smug storm, and I remember pulling him out. I never told him that it was I that saved him. I would never let him know. That day when he moved I realized that I needed him. I needed someone who I could rip on, someone who wasn't afraid to stand up to me. I needed a challenge, and most importantly I needed Kyle._**

At this point Kyle was crying. He didn't even notice that he started._ Cartman saved me? Why didn't he tell me this?_ All of a sudden his phone started to ring.

"H-hello?" He managed to choke out.

"Hi, Kyle it's me Kenny. Cartman's being a dick and wants his notebook back. Don't ask me how he knows you took it. Anyways umm...I think he's at home right now. I was planning on going there anyways so I can stop by and take the notebook, if you want."

"Huh, oh umm sure."

"Okay cool, I'll be there in five minutes." And with that there was a click and the line went dead.

* * *

"Here fatass, take the notebook." Kenny said as he threw the notebook in the direction of Cartman.

"Did the Jew read this? Did he say anything about it? He better not have fucking read it." Cartman growled as he picked up the notebook from the floor.

"I don't know, I have to go and by the way turn to the back of the book."

"Why?" Cartman asked.

"Just do it fatass. I have to go home so bye." Kenny walked out of Cartman's house. Cartman stared at the book for a while and decided to turn to the last page.

There, on the last page was something scribbled down. Although the handwriting was messy, Cartman knew exactly who it was from.

**_If everything you said is true, then I feel the same way. I was also confused at first, but I finally get it. If you really are serious then met me behind by Stark's Pond at 7:00 PM today. If you really are serious then I should see you there. Hopefully we can talk and sort everything out._**

Cartman couldn't believe what he had just read. Kyle had seen his book. At least he didn't push him away and call him a freak, instead he felt the same way. Cartman glanced at his watch 6:35 PM. _Goddammit Kenny! How fucking long does it take to bring someone their notebook? _Cartman decided he would yell at Kenny tomorrow because today he had to go met up with Kyle. Stark's Pond was about half an hour away from his house by walking, which meant if he ran he would make it in time.

Cartman burst out of his room and down the stairs. He opened the door of his house and began to run down the street. He ignored the protests of his mother screaming at him to come back and explain to her where he was going. He ran fast. Maybe it was because he was in love, maybe it was because he was on the football team and he had lost all of the weight. Or maybe it was for Kyle. Cartman didn't know and he didn't care, it was probably the last one anyways.

Cartman finally made it to Stark's Pond, and just in time to spot Kyle sitting on one of the benches.

"Kyle! Kyle!" Cartman yelled as he ran up to Kyle.

"Kyle, I want you to know that everything I said was true. I'm not lying and this isn't a trick." Cartman said as he collapsed on the bench; taking a seat next to Kyle.

"Cartman, I don't know if this is love. I don't know if I'm gay or not. All I know is that I'm willing to try this."

Cartman looked up to see Kyle smiling at him. Cartman smiled back.

"I don't know if this is love either, but I want you. Maybe it will work out, maybe it won't, but I want you. That's all I ever wanted. I'm willing to wait if you're not ready yet, I've been waiting for five years already." Cartman replied.

"Eric, I'm ready." Cartman quickly kissed Kyle and at first he was shocked, but he slowly began to kiss back. Cartman first pulled away leaving a very disappointed Kyle.

"Why did you just call me Eric?" Cartman asked curiously.

"Because that's your name? Well why do you always call me stupid Jew?" Kyle asked.

"Because you are a stupid Jew, but you're my stupid Jew." Cartman responded and Kyle playfully punched his arm.

"Oww, that hurts." Cartman said while rubbing his arm.

"You deserved it." Kyle replied.

"Okay so I guess we're going out, now what?" Kyle asked.

"Want to go makeout?" Cartman suggested.

Kyle thought for a moment.

"Sure." Kyle agreed.

* * *

**A/N: Did you like it? Was it amazing? Was it the worst thing you have ever read in your life? Do you know any ways I can improve? If you answered yes to any of those questions please leave me a review. They help me write and they make me smile.**


End file.
